Witch Hunt
by atlan2007
Summary: Dan has returned for revenge and he has brought the Secret Society of Witch Hunters with him! Will the Charmed Ones fall to his treachery? Or will Darryl and his new partner an insane inspector lend a hand? Crossover with Sledge Hammer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any familiar characters are property of the WB. Other character are the property of their owners. I am making no profit, this is for entertainment only. The sixth of my Charmed stories. Set during season 3.

A/N Dan has no memory of events in P3's Printed Perils, it was only a dream to him.

Witch Hunt part 1

Several months ago, "I am from a line of Witch-hunters?" A familiar voice said.

"Yes and by joining us you can help us bring these witches to justice while getting your revenge!" His visitor answered.

The present day, Piper Halliwell has just finished checking in some inventory and is about to leave her club P3 when a old boyfriend walks in. "Dan? How did you get in here? I thought I had the door locked." Piper asked as Dan Gordon came in.

"Nope" Dan lied, "You should be more careful, anyone could come in here."

Holding up her hands Piper interrupted, "Before you say anything I am engaged to Leo and getting married soon, Sorry Dan!"

Looking at Piper stunning in her short dark brown long sleeved sweater dress and 3" black strap on high heels Dan sighed and said, "Oh well how about a toast to your future, I can be a good loser."

Pleased to avoid any unpleasantness Piper poured a couple of drinks. "Hey is that a roach?" Dan pointed behind Piper.

She whirled around to look for it muttering "Just great the health department would love that!" With her back turned Piper didn't notice Dan pour the contents of a small vial into her drink! Not seeing any roach Piper gave up and had the drink with Dan only to "I feel so tired ..." The fast acting drug took effect and she passed out! Dan quickly carried her to the door where a confederate in a waiting van pulled up hiding the abduction!

Shortly thereafter, in a walk in closet Dan admired his work. Piper was sitting tied to a wooden chair.Piper's legs were

tied at the ankles and both above and below her knees. Her wrists were tied together in front of her and connected to the ropes above her knees. Each of her elbows had several coils of rope around them and were tied back to the chair arms. More ropes above and below her breasts and across her hips and waist bound her tightly to the chair. Tilting her head back Dan stuffed a red rubber valentine's heart into her mouth and covered it with no less than 10 strips of red duct tape.

"That is one down two to go! His companion said and smiled continuing, "I see you remembered our first rule."

With one hand over the still unconscious Piper's packed and taped mouth Dan gave a thumbs up with his other hand and said, "Never leave a witch ungagged!"

Witch Hunt part 2

Piper slowly regained consciousness and her eyes focused on a familiar and treacherous face. "MMMPH!!" She cried out in anger to discover herself, 'Bound and gagged! Aaargh, I can barely move! How many ropes does this grinning gorilla have on me?'

Dan Gordon smiled and putting a hand her bound knees said, "Well so you are a witch from a long line of witches! I recently found out my family has hunted your kind for centuries! Duty and revenge together how sweet it is!"

Piper shocked by this development thought to herself, 'Nuts! It looks like Dan's own free will this time! But maybe I can talk my way out of this!" "Mmmph, mmmph." Piper made a couple of soft whimpers and turning her head so the edge of the tape was towards Dan pleaded with her eyes for the cruel gag's removal.

"Too big for your little mouth?" Dan asked with a smirk, "Like it out?" Hope kindling in her heart Piper nodded meekly but, "Not a chance!" Dan mocked! "You always talked too much when we were together and were never properly obedient!"

"MMMMMMMMPH!!" Piper screamed through her gag in anger and thought, 'You miserable greaseheaded gorilla, when I get free...'

Petting her on the head like a dog Dan left her saying. "As much as I am enjoying this I have to go and help catch your sisters! I know you won't go away as you and that chair have become quite attached to one another!" As he left Piper thought, 'Great, as if being drugged, bound, and gagged wasn't enough I have to hear his terrible jokes too! LEO HELP!' As Dan and his partners leave the house they pass an ominously glowing black ball. One of the others reassures Dan, "We took this from a witch we killed 9 years ago. It will keep anyone from locating this place with magic."

At police HQ Inspector Darryl Morris was called in to the chief's office. A tall ruggedly handsome blond man in his early 30's was already there. The chief gestured Darryl to a chair beside the man and spoke, "Before I tell you about the possible serial killers heading this way, meet you new partner. This is your new partner, Inspector Hammer."

Noticing the very large gun bulge under Hammer's jacket Morris worried, 'I am in the doghouse with the chief for all of the

freaky supernatural cases. I have a bad feeling about Inspector Hammer!' Just then Hammer offered his hand and said "Call me Sledge!"

Witch Hunt part 3

'Sledge Hammer! Oh my head!' Morris thought as the chief chuckled at his dismay.

"So what now?" Dan asked and his confederate Peter Mather responded.

"As you know we have had a man trailing each one of the sisters. Prue is still on a photo shoot with many people around but Phoebe, heh! Her shadower reported she looked very depressed after class today so to cheer herself up she went shopping."

Dan chuckled, "That's Phoebe all right probably with one of her sisters credit cards."

Peter cut him off, "Nevermind why! We are just minutes away and here is your role in my plan."

Looking over some of the information about the possible serial killers Morris was startled when Hammer started using his gun as a pointer! "Stop that Hammer!" Morris yelped sweating!

"Relax partner, guns are a man's best friend! Hey there is something funny about these killings!" 'Yes!' Morris thought and continued thinking to himself, 'While the victims were killed in a variety of ways, the 3 most common are burning, hanging and drowning all used to kill witches! I have to shake this nut and warn the Halliwells!'

The mike in Dan's ear came to life, "Here she comes. She is wearing her purchases a hot pink minidress and matching high heels! Remember the plan and go!"

Walking to Prue's car Phoebe thought, 'Shopping did make me feel better and Prue won't be that mad about her card I hope!" And then as she reached the car nearly ran into "Dan? You are back?"

Putting a huge smile on his face Dan said "Phoebe? Wow! That is a very nice dress! You have great taste! Certainly better than mine!"

Phoebe smiled and replied "Thanks for the compliment but what do you mean better than mine?" Moving closer to Phoebe Dan caused her to back in between the car and a white van and said "I was a fool! I went after Piper only to realize too late it is you I love!" With her guard lowered by that shocking statement Phoebe was easily caught in a tight hug by Dan and then the van doors opened! Two men with ski masks leveled guns on the couple and said "In here now or die!" "Oh my God! Don't worry we will cooperate!" Dan replied in a trembling voice and seemingly panic stricken held and squeezed Phoebe with all of his strength. Surprised, held, and short of breath from Dan's bear hug Phoebe found herself in and then on the floor of the van!

Minutes later, with guns at her and Dan's heads Phoebe had submitted to being tied up. Dan was supposedly forced to do the tying. Meanwhile the 4th witch hunter(who had been trailing Phoebe) got in the front of the van and started driving it back to the house. Phoebe began to smell a rat after her wrists and ankles were already tied Dan continued binding her at the elbows and above and below her knees. As Dan picked up a sponge and some duct tape she said, "You were with them all along

weren't you Dan?!"

Shoving the sponge into her mouth and covering it with strip after strip of duct tape Dan grinned and said, "Oh yes Phoebe! I have been wanting to shut up you loud mouthed willful broads for some time! This makes two noisy witches down and Prue to go!" With that all 3 witch hunters laughed at the helpless and fearful Phoebe who thought, 'No not Piper too!!'

Witch Hunt part 4

Exhausted and frustrated Piper laid her head against the back of her chair. Suddenly she heard someone come into the room outside of the closet. She thought, 'Leo finally!' And screamed through her gag, "MMMMPH!" Then the door opened and ...

Elsewhere Prue busy with the photo shoot didn't hear her cell phone in her purse ringing yet again!

At police HQ Inspector Darryl Morris shut off his cell phone in frustration and thought, 'I can't get Prue's cell phone,

anyone at the manor or P3! I have to check this out without letting the world know they are witches! Maybe I can ditch Sledge now!' With that Morris cautiously opened the door and looked from the Mens room into the hall! Not seeing his partner he made for the parking lot. No sooner had he stepped outside when a car pulled up in front of him. "Stomach feeling better partner?" Sledge asked

and Morris replied, "Fine now Sledge, let's go! I have a possible lead!" As he climbed into the car Morris reasoned, 'I am going to have to take him along, but hopefully I can hold enough info back to not expose the Halliwells while we try to save them!'

The closet door opened and the Witch Hunters returned! Piper groaned in frustration and Phoebe yelped as Dan bumped her head against the doorway as he carried her over his shoulder. Smirking Dan put Phoebe in a chair facing Piper and pulled her arms behind the back of the chair. Dan began tying Phoebe to the chair attaching her wrist & ankle ropes to it and tying more ropes above and below her breasts around her waist and across her hips. Meanwhile Peter Mather held the black globe seen earlier up to Piper and said, "Foolish little witch! I can tell that this has been flickering and that means you have been trying to summon help of some sort! But this little device prevents any magical communication or locating. No one and nothing is coming to save you!"

Piper paled at this and slumped forward in her chair in despair! She came out of it when she felt Dan's hand on her bound knees again! Looking up she saw the treacherous goon was doing the same to Phoebe and smiling as he said, "You know I always wanted a threesome but couldn't figure out how to make it happen, heh!"

Both sisters gave Dan hate filled glares just as Peter Mather said, "No fraternizing with the enemy!"

Whining Dan replied, "Not even a little groping after the roping?"

His voice raising as his eyes filled with fanaticism Peter replied. "NO! Witches are unclean and as such not to be ravished but eradicated! Now come on! We have one more witch to catch!"

Sighing in regret, Dan followed and said, "Well yes I guess since Phoebe can't make it we will have to give Prue a ride!" Piper and Phoebe both had one last hope, 'Prue is the oldest and most powerful she won't get kidnapped! She will save us! I hope!'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to Lunara Dragon for the review. For anyone else who is wondering Sledge Hammer is from a police sitcom of the same name.

Witch Hunt part 5

"So I think these killers are murdering women who think they are witches or at least dabbling in this Wicca stuff." Darryl gave an edited version of his lead to Sledge Hammer and continued, "As it happens I know a family who's youngest sister Phoebe is into the stuff which could make all 3 sisters targets of these killers!"

"It's not much but better than nothing I guess. If this Phoebe is a wannabe witch then the killers would assume her sisters were part of her coven and target them too." Sledge Hammer replied as he pulled up to P3.

'Where is Phoebe with my car? It is getting dark!' Prue wondered. Prue dressed in a low cut red blouse, bluejeans and sandals whirled around as she heard someone behind her!

Darryl and Sledge talked to the new assistant manager who told them Piper wasn't supposed to be in tonight but strangely the door had been unlocked. Nothing seemed to be missing arousing Darryl's suspicions so he called Prue again.

"Dan? You are..." Prue was interrupted by her cell phone which putting off Dan she answered, "Oh Darryl!"

Recognizing the name Dan knew he had to act fast so he said "Nice seeing you again Prue but I have to run!" and offered to shake her hand. Prue saw no danger in this thinking, 'Good! Shake his hand and get rid of Crisco hair so I can find my sisters!' However as they shook hands a hidden needle in Dan's ring pricked Prue!

"Ouch! Dan your ring! I feel dizzzzz..."Prue said as the fast acting drug put her down!

"Prue! PRUE!" Darryl shouted as Prue went silent and the call was disconnected!

Holding the unconscious witch in his arms Dan gloated as he climbed into the van, "And Prue makes three!"

Witch Hunt part 6

Dan was sent to drive the van this time and he thought, 'Great! I always wanted to drive a getaway car!' He was joined by Prue's shadower a massively muscled man of Japanese ancestry.(think Oddjob from Goldfinger) In the back Prue was strapped into a straitjacket. Zip cuffs(the plastic kind you see used on violent protesters) were tightened around her ankles and above and below her knees. A drugged roll of gauze was placed in her mouth and her lips sealed with duct tape. Finally she was blindfolded.

Mather smiled and said, "We can't take any chances with this one! She has too many powers! She can't be allowed to miss her execution tonight!"

"You got Prue Halliwell's license number from the DMV?" Darryl using his cell phone talks to someone at police HQ while Hammer polishes his gun, caressing it like a lover. "Good now put out an APB(all points bulletin) on Prue Halliwell, her car and her sisters! No we found Piper's vehicle here. Oh and check and see if we have anything on a Dan Gordon being back in the city, computer, phone & credit card records check them all."

As Morris hangs up Hammer comments with a cold smile, "It's be Dan Gordon D.O.A.(Dead on Arrival) when I get him in my sights!"

Back at Halliwell Manor Leo Wyatt orbs in with flowers for his planned dinner with Piper. Not finding his fiance he attempts and fails to locate first her then Phoebe. Finally he locates Prue and orbs near her location. He appears on a sidewalk near an older and run down neighborhood.

Driving back to the house the Witch hunters are using Dan sees his most hated enemy "Leo Wyatt!" Pressing the accelerator to the floor he swerves onto the sidewalk and WHAM!! Leo is nailed and hurled 20' by the impact! Chortling happily Dan nearly runs down an old woman and and as she falls out of the way yells "Off the sidewalk you old bat!"

Battered and bloody Leo lies unmoving in the grass beside the road...

Witch Hunt part 7

"Great! We will be right there!" Darryl responded to some news.

Hammer asked, "A lead?"

And Darryl responded "YeaH, on a hunch I had a squad car check out some of the Halliwell's favorite haunts and they found Prue's car at Phoebe's favorite strip mall, let's roll!"

"Honey I'm home!" Dan taunted Piper as he & his fellow witch hunters returned victorious. Piper and Phoebe softly moaned in dismay as they saw Prue had also been captured. Dan continued, saying "Guess who I ran into Piper?" Turning as much as her many bonds would allow Piper looked and him and lifted an eyebrow in suspicion and dread. Smirking Dan gloated, "It was Leo, with the van, at 70 mph!!"

"MMMMPH!!" Piper screamed in shock and horror and thought, 'If Leo is dead, I will kill you for this you monster!'

At the strip mall Morris and Hammer found the car and looked for witnesses only to find something better, "Security cameras." Noted Sledge and Morris smiled saying "We can pull the tapes and maybe bust this case wide open!"

"The van is in the garage boss." A lesser witch hunter informed the leader Peter Mather who replied, "It will have to stay there. It has been seen too much we will use the camper to take the witches to their executions. But first the formalities"

Piper and Phoebe sat helpless in their bonds and worried. 'Why did they carry us chairs and all to the basement?' Piper wondered. 'Poor Prue is still out! Why are the tv & vcr down here?' Phoebe wondered. They got their answers as the witch hunters entered and Peter Mather said, "In the name of my noble ancestor Cotten Mather and the Secret Society of Witch Hunters I call this trial to order! You Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell are accused of witchcraft and consorting with demons! How do you plead?"

"MMMMMPH!!" Phoebe objected, 'We are good witches and vanquish demons you maniac!'

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!!" Always the screamer Piper topped Phoebe's objection and shook her head vigorously as she thought, 'What kind of trial has the defendants gagged? How can we speak in our own defense?' Prue still unconscious was silent. Peter Mather smiled wickedly and as Dan and the others laughed said "It appears the defendants have nothing to say in their own defence! Proceed Brother Gordon." With that as Piper and Phoebe looked at each other in despair their trial began...

Witch Hunt part 8

With several officers fast forwarding through the afternoons security camera tapes they soon hit the "Jackpot!" Yelled Darryl Morris as he saw Phoebe's kidnapping on tape. Freezing the last shot of the van pulling away Morris called a computer specialist. A brown haired man who introduced himself as Jarod arrived. With great skill he amplified and enhanced the tape and got the van's license number! A quick check with the DMV revealed that the van belonged to an auto rental business. Under a minute later Morris & Hammer were on their way!

The Halliwell's trial was nearing it's end. Videotapes of the sister showing their powers over the last month had been produced and played. 'They have been stalking us for weeks! Oh we have been so worried about demons and warlocks we never thought about mortal whackos!' Piper bitterly realized. As the prosecution finished a smirking Peter Mather said, "Brother Gordon choose one witch to speak a few last words before the verdict."

Walking behind Piper made her think he was going to ungag her but, "Definitely not you Piper! You have had this coming a loooooong time!" Dan said as he mocked Piper tapping her on her taped lips. He then as Piper tried to stare holes in his back, ungagged Phoebe.

She quickly objected, "Ok you have us for being witches but what about this consorting with demons charge?"

Smirking Mather replied, "Witchcraft and consorting with demons have been consolidated into 1 charge. One proves the other!"

Phoebe was outraged, "Why Y MMMMMPH!!" But Dan regagged her with the sponge and tied it tightly in place with a white cloth. "Thank you Brother Gordon!" Mather said and continued to the other 3 witch hunters, "Gentlemen of the jury your verdict!"

At the rental agency the Inspectors discovered the van had been rented by a Don G Daniels who paid cash and gave an address that didn't exist however Morris saw something there. "These killers may have screwed up Hammer!"

"How?" Hammer replied.

Morriss answered, "They let someone who thinks he is smart rent the van. Flip the name Don G Daniels around and we have got Daniel G Don or Dan Gordon!"

Hammer agreed but said, "OK, but that address, if there was a Pit Bull lane I would know. After all pit bulls are my friends!"

Stepping back from Hammer Morris thought, 'Guns and pit bulls, groan the chief hates me!' and said "I have an idea that mr smart Gordon left us a clue there too! Let's roll I'll explain on the way!"

The guilty verdicts having come in Peter Mather pronounced sentence on the sisters Halliwell. The still unconscious Prue's sentence had just been read and her sisters were shocked. Sensing this Mather explained, "You must pay for your heinous crimes not just with your lives but with deaths of great pain and or terror. To conclude you Piper Halliwell will die by steel. And Phoebe Halliwell by water! Prepare the prisoners for transport to the place of execution!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks to Lunara Dragon for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this.

Witch Hunt part 9

Piper and Phoebe were blindfolded and detached from their chairs. Pipers hands were untied from in front of her and quickly yanked behind her back! 'I never had a chance to freeze anyone!' Piper thought in frustration. Her arms were positioned double hammerlock style behind her back. Once there Dan took great pleasure in tying each of Piper's wrists to the opposite elbow and in tying her forearms together, and he said, "Wow! I should have been treating you like this all along! You are so much easier to handle like this!"

"MMMMMPH!" Piper objected and thought, 'How could I ever have seen anything in this cowardly, greasy headed, treacherous,

scum sucking moron? This is all my fault! He wouldn't have gotten the drop on us if not for me!' Piper's retying complete the sisters were rolled up in rugs and carried to the camper.

Sledge Hammer slammed on the brakes startling Darryl who said, "What the," And then recognizing the man staggering to the road continued "Leo?"

Hammer got out of the car and said, "Agent Wyatt, are you after the serial killers too?." Darryl shocked yet again thought, 'Agent Wyatt? Leo knows this psycho?' And noting Leo's disheveled condition asked, "Um Leo, how do you feel?"

Shaking his head Leo answered, "Like I was hit by a truck! Or something like it! But never mind me I think the Halliwells are being held captive somewhere nearby."

"Hop in buddy, my partner has the case almost solved!" Sledge said and raced to the car. Morris whispered to Leo, "How do you know Sledge? He is a psycho!"

Staggering to the car Leo said "Sometimes our side needs psychos too. To deal with mortals like these and like mr Lecter!"

Morris's jaw dropped and he replied "But he escaped and got away clean."

With a nod towards Hammer as he got into the back seat Leo replied "Not exactly!"

The sisters and the black globe(which prevents them from being found magically) had been loaded in the camper and the fourth witch hunter got on board. Mather ordered, "Report." The large man of Japanese ancestry(hereafter referred to as Jobodd) replied, "All evidence has been left inside and the house will be a blazing inferno in exactly, 4 minutes and 37 seconds!" With that report the witch hunters camper took off and passed a car turning onto ...

"Bullpen st!" Darryl said "Keep an eye out for the van!" At his associates questioning looks Darryl explained, "Gordon thought he was smart and gave a reversed name and while there is no reverse of Pit bull st or bull pit there is bullpen and Dan was,"

"A baseball player!" Leo caught on just as Hammer said "The van!" The three men got out of the car and finding the van empty went to the house. Before Leo or Darryl could do anything, BLAM! Sledge shot the lock off the door! With no opposition the men quickly began searching for clues and Leo discovered, "My GOD! They have cruel and unusual death sentences for the Halliwells!"

Darryl came over and so did Sledge but he stopped and started sniffing saying "Something smells good and familiar..."

In the camper Mather learned from the 5th witch hunter (who was watching for tailing vehicles and following on a motorcycle a few minutes behind) that "Three men two of them known friends of the witches, Wyatt and Morris broke into the house. As soon as he saw them go inside our man left. This gave Piper and Phoebe hope and Phoebe thought, 'We are saved!' And Piper was relieved that 'Leo's alive and he and Darryl will save us!" However their hopes took a cruel blow when Jobodd announced "Doesn't matter! The incendiaries should be going off now!"

And their former hideout erupted into flames!!

Witch Hunt part 10a

A few minutes ago Sledge Hammer had said "Something smells good and familiar... Like NAPALM!!" Startled Leo began to say "Nap" when Sledge threw him out the front window! Morris followed and landed near Leo just as the incendiaries went off!

Startled Darryl realized, 'Sledge saved our lives or at least my life! But now the door and windows are blocked by flames!' And asked "Leo can't you pop in and get him?"

Shaking his head grimly Leo replied, "I have only just recovered enough to orb myself short distances. I am still too weak to carry anyone with me!"

In the camper Prue finally woke up and started squirming around. Dan noticing this put his knee in her back and pinning her to the floor said, "Prue you and your sisters have had a fair trial and been convicted of witchcraft and consorting with Demons. We are on the way to a triple execution! Your way to die will melt even an ice bitch like you!"

"MMMMMMPH!!" Prue objected and thought, 'If I get out of this Dan you are going to lose that greasy hair of yours and that will only be the beginning!'

Darryl shook his head sadly and said, "The fire dept will never get here in time! And I was actually starting to like the psycho! So long Sledge!" BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! Darryl and Leo run around to the side of the house where the boom came from and they find "SLEDGE??" Both say in surprise and seeing the large hole in the side of the house where Sledge exited Leo asks,

"How did?" Darryl asked "What did?"

And Sledge opens his jacket to reveal a 3/4 empty pocket with two sticks of "Dynamite! I never, ever leave home without it!" Leo and Darryl collapse to the ground laughing!

Finally at their destination the witch hunters carry in the Halliwells and begin. Prue feels a chain being wrapped and locked around her ankles and then "MMph!" Prue emits a startled cry as she is hoisted high into the air and swung around! Suspended upside down Prue worries, 'I heard them turn something on down there and it probably isn't good for me!' But as always she thought of her younger sisters,' I have to get out of this straight jacket and these leg bonds and save Piper and Phoebe!"

Piper felt herself laid on a cold and hard surface and was pinned there with straps across her shoulders, waist and ankles. Already uncomfortable Piper didn't like lying on her bound arms but was really worried about, 'What are they going to do! If only I weren't so hyper already! I must remain calm! Dan wants me to panic and sweat!'

"Come on Hammer!" Morris urged, "We told you the ways they are going to kill the sisters real psycho stuff!' And Leo put in, "If anyone can figure out where this would happen it would be an expert psycho, err psycho expert like you!" Hammer couldn't quite remember until Leo said, "Hammer this is my family here!"

Then Sledge leaped to his feet, and said, "Family right! The museum of Classic Terror and Horror! A real family place! I gotta take Dorie and the kids there!"

Witch Hunt part 10b

Back at the museum of Classic Terror and Horror(Lawrence A Roberts proprietor) Phoebe was in a tight spot. In addition to the ropes already around her wrists, ankles, above and below her knees and on her elbows she had just been tied to something else. She felt ropes tied above and below her breasts and around her waist and one more thing. 'They tied my feet together and shoes on? Why?' Then her blindfold was removed and she saw, 'I am tied to the bottom side of a dunking stool and above a pool of water! Uh, oh!' Looking around she saw, "Oh No! Piper will freak when she sees that and oh Prue!' "MMph!" Phoebe tried to snarl through her gag but it didn't come out right. Peter Mather laughed at her and said "Save your strength! You will need it for what lies ahead!"

At a nod from Mather Dan continued, "We want all three of you to die at about the same time so your longest execution starts first! You see when we release this arm of the dunking stool you go in the pool! Normally you would then drown, but the way we have you fixed, you can fight it for a while! You see you go in and with your legs tied together you can't dogpaddle, but you can still kick! Attached as you are, you will hit bottom of the pool but if you kick off strong you will surface again! Of course you will sink again but as long as you can kick off you can get air and live! When your strength gives out you drown!" The witch hunters all laugh at this and Phoebe thinks, 'Now I understand! I won't be able to keep this up as long with my heels tied on, the monsters! But I will fight as long as I can!' With that the dunking stool is released and Phoebe is plunged into the pool...

Witch Hunt part 11

Phoebe gasped for air as she broke the surface of the pool! She got in a quick breath before the weight of the dunking stool pushed her under again! The witch hunters laughed and walked over to Piper who thought. 'Poor Phoebe! There has to be some way out of this before she drowns!' Hearing her captors approach she continued, 'Got to brace myself and not panic about..' Then her blindfold was ripped off and as her eyes adjusted to the light she heard Mather say, "The death of steel witch!" As her eyes focused Piper saw her fate and went wild with terror! "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!!" She screamed and thrashed madly against her bonds!

In a speeding car, "Blast it!" Darryl turned off his phone and gave the bad news. "I made the mistake of talking directly to the chief. When I told him Sledge figured out where the Halliwells are he laughed at me! He said he wasn't going to divert half of the SFPD on the hunch of a lunatic! No offense Sledge!" He hurriedly added.

Holding his still aching ribs Leo frowned and said, "Looks like we are on our own. Three of us against who knows how many vicious murderers, torturers and psychopaths!"

"And on the first case!" Sledge Hammer enthused, "Morris you can really pick em!"

Aghast Morris said "You are happy Sledge?"

Whipping out his gun with one hand while still driving with the other Sledge replied, "I am! I haven't shot anybody all month!"

Nearly hyperventilating Piper finally stopped screaming while Prue hanging around wondered, "Piper sounds terrified, what are they doing?' Her panicked struggling a failure Piper was now staring at her doom like a field mouse at a king cobra, paralyzed with fear. She saw the large sharp object above as Dan smirked and said, "I know that you are a romantic comedy girl Piper but you must have heard of Poe's The Pit & the Pendulum. Your execution is called Piper and the Pendulum! As nervous and panicky as you are it will be sheer psychological torture as the blade descends getting closer and closer!"

Piper paled in her terror and a switch was thrown and the blade began it's descent...

Witch Hunt part 12

"How much longer? Piper and her sisters could be dying as we speak!" Leo questioned.

Sledge(having re holstered his gun to better control his speeding car)replied, "About 2 miles to go at this speed(the speedometer is past 120 mph)under a minute!" Neither man noticed Morris praying and covering his eyes in fear from Hammer's insane driving!

An excerpt from the prayer, "And I will stop going to poker night with the boys, give up alcohol and go to church every Sunday, just get me through this!"

Phoebe kicked off and broke the surface again but thought, 'Legs and lungs burning I can only last a few more minutes like this!' Piper squirmed and wriggled but couldn't loosen any of her bonds as she saw the pendulum slowly work it's way down to her! And Prue heard, 'Something bubbling below me? What the?' But she continued to struggle against the straitjacket and bent at the waist to relieve the blood rushing to her head. Just then Peter Mather said, "We can't remove the blindfold because of your powers so I will tell you what is going to happen. You are 20' above the surface of a vat of oil that is just about to come to a boil!"

"MMMMMPH!!" Prue emited a startled scream and thought, 'Boiling oil! What kind of sickos are these guys?'

Mather smirked and continued "Since this is California the museum had to use vegetable oil but it will work just as well! By pulling this lever," Prue felt herself lowered slightly and with her struggling start to swing back and forth. "I started lowering you towards the vat 1 inch at a time. In 4 minutes you will reach the surface and we will have a little witch stew!" Prue redoubled her struggles as the witch hunters all laughedheartily...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Lunara Dragon for the review and I hope you enjoy the finale!

Witch Hunt part 13

"Sure Agent Wyatt look under the back seat." Sledge said as he pulled up to the museum. Leo pulled a police nightstick from under the seat and orbed out.

"Hey! Where did he go?" Sledge asked as he stopped and found Leo gone.

Uncovering his face Darryl Morris said, "He went ahead. He has always been quick on his feet." Getting out of the car they found the museum door locked and (after using the Hammer lock pick blam!)blocked so they split up to find other ways in.

"Swing low sweet Prudence!" Dan serenaded Prue as she was being lowered to her doom! "MMPH!" Prue groaned, 'Dan's singing is more torture! Don't these scum have any mercy?'

Now inside the museum Leo orbed from room to room and found, 'Piper! And that is a Pendulum!' Fear for his lover caused Leo to attack immediately rather than wait for help. He orbed into action!

As Phoebe popped to the surface again she heard sounds of pain and struggle just before she went down again! Piper was staring at the pendulum when she heard Dan whimper "You broke my nose!" Turning her head she saw Dan sitting and holding his nose and a pair of witch hunters down and approaching her a familiar man, 'Leo!' Then as he went to unstrap her from the slab a large form came up behind her fiance! "MMMMMMPH!" Piper warned her love and WHAM! Leo turned and clocked Jobodd with the nightstick!

Jobodd smiled! KRAK! POW! Two crushing blows by Jobbodd dropped Leo to the floor barely moving! Smiling Jobbodd picked Leo up and stepped up onto Piper's slab. Seeing his intent Piper thought, 'Leo no!' And screamed "MMMMMMMMMPH!!" Jobbodd just smiled at her and lifted Leo's battered body into the path of the pendulum...

Witch Hunt part 14

"MMMMPH!!" Piper cried as the pendulum swung back toward the helpless Leo when, BLAM!! Something hit Jobodd in the chest and he fell from the slab taking Leo with him! 'Just missed Leo but where did? Ooh!' Piper thought as she noticed a man on the pendulum!

"AAAAAAAARGH!!" Peter Mather screamed in frustration as he saw Sledge Hammer standing on top of the pendulum blade!

"That is a instrument of execution not a swing set you lunatic!" He screamed at a smiling Sledge and then ordered his recovering men." Shoot him you fools!

Darryl finding his way in saw this and thought, 'He has got to be kidding!" Just then, "MMPH!" An exhausted Phoebe saw Darryl and screamed for help with what might have been her last breath! She went under again! Putting his gun aside and doffing his jacket Darryl yelled "Sledge I need a knife pronto!" Thwak! A large knife(think Crocodile Dundee) embedded itself in the dunking stool 3" from Darryl's nose! 'I knew Sledge would have a big knife. I wouldn't be surprised by anything he pulled out now!' Darryl thought and placing the knife between his teeth Darryl dived into the pool!

Prue starting to sweat thought, 'I must be getting close to the oil now!' And as usual Prue was right less than 10' separated her from the boiling oil! Panicky Piper watched as the pendulum got closer with every swing! Fortunately Leo half crawling dragged himself to her slab and began unstrapping her!

Blam! Sledge gunned down one of the witch hunters and holstered his now empty revolver. The witch hunters smiled, until Sledge pulled a .45 military handgun out of his waistband holster (clip fed for easy reloading)and resumed the gunfight!

In the pool Darryl found Phoebe who wasn't moving anymore!

At the pendulum Leo had undone her shoulder strap and fumbled with Piper's belly strap. Neither saw Jobodd rise from the floor...

Witch Hunt part 15

As Leo undid the belly strap the pendulum was only inches away from Piper! Jobodd came up behind Leo and shoved him down on top of Piper! "Die together fools!" He said as the Pendulum swung back for a killing stroke!

Darryl slashed the ropes holding Phoebe to the dunking stool and brought her to the surface! But he realized, 'She isn't breathing!'

Leo was unable to break Jobodd's hold and unwilling to leave Piper when, BLAM!! Jobodd received a third eye courtesy of Sledge Hammer! With one final effort from his bruised and battered body Leo grabbed Piper and rolled to the end of the slab! Forced into a sitting position by this Piper looked over her shoulder and saw, 'Gulp!' There is a nice deep slice where I was just lying! A split-second more and ... must remember to faint when this is all over!'

Now out of the pool Darryl ripped the gag from Phoebe's mouth. Turning her on her stomach he began artificial respiration to force the water from her lungs.

Prue still struggling was now, 'Feeling very hot! Help somebody help me!' "MMMMMMPH!!" Peter Mather noticed 'She is only 5' or 1 minute away now and I still have 2' BLAM!! 'Err make that 1 man left!' "Get him Gordon!"

A terrified Dan Gordon(who had managed to hit the pendulum with all six shots before Sledge hopped off) dropped his empty gun and challenged the psycho Inspector Hammer. "Let's settle this man to man and hand to hand!"

Holstering his gun Sledge smiled and said "Your funeral maggot!" He then caught Dan with a flying tackle and they landed

behind the guillotine!

No sooner had Leo gotten the tape off of Piper mouth and the rubber heart out than she flexing her overstretched jaw said,"Help Prue before it is too late!" But Phht! A bullet from Mather's silenced gun hit Leo in the shoulder and he fell to his knees. Mather angrily pointed his gun at Piper and BLAM! BLAM!! BLAM!!

Meanwhile from behind the guillotine Dan's voice was heard, "Mommy! Uncle! GURRRRRK!!"

After the gunshots Peter Mather collapsed to the ground. Piper saw Darryl(standing over a now conscious Phoebe) blow off his barrel gunfighter style and say "Mess with Morris & Hammer and your next job is as a chain link fence!" All of a sudden Morris realized what he had said and his jaw dropped! Phoebe and Piper both stared at him! "MMMMPH!" 'What about me?' Prue called attention to her plight 2' above the oil when Jobodd got up again! The hole in his head no longer there! Piper and Phoebe quickly realized "He's a warlock!" Jobodd the warlock advanced on Darryl as Prue grew even closer to her doom!

Witch Hunt part 16a

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Morris emptied his revolver into Jobodd and sprinted across the museum!

Prue only inches from the oil and sweating heavily heard Phoebe's voice shouting, "Prue do your crunches now and HOLD!!" Prue complied but thought, 'Can't keep this up long! and it will only give a few extra seconds so what?" Suddenly Prue felt herself stop descending and then start back up!

Darryl had just thrown the lever controlling Prue's descent into reverse and went "Whew that was ACK!" As Jobodd blinked in

front of him! With a smirk on his face Jobodd said, "You didn't get me in the heart or head like your partner so I recovered faster! And now there is no longer a reason to hide my blinking power. These witch hunters usefulness is at an end, as is yours!" His gun empty Darryl yelled for help! "Sledge!"

Jobodd batted Darryl aside and went for the lever as...

Sledge popped up from behind the guillotine with a very blue Dan in a choke hold! Seeing Jobodd throw the switch he dropped Dan and ran towards the warlock drawing his gun en route.

"MMMPH!" Prue screamed when she realized she was descending towards the oil again!

'A little more!' Phoebe thought as she used Sledge's knife(which Darryl left by her) on the fourth and last of her leg bonds.

BLAM! Sledge put a bullet through Jobodd's back and leaped over him to reverse the lever! Prue started up again but, so did Jobodd! "I have never wanted to kill a mortal as much as you!"

Her legs finally free Phoebe ran over to Piper and got back to back with her.

Slapping Hammer aside Jobodd started Prue down again and turned to finish Sledge.

"MMPH!" 'I am getting nauseous!' Prue thought as she went back down and then up again!

Hearing the chain reverse again, Jobodd turned and saw Darryl standing by the lever. "AAAAAARGGH!" He screamed and charged Darryl!

"Ok! Get the next rope!" Piper said as Phoebe cut through the rope holding her left wrist to her right elbow. "Our side is in

trouble!"

Jobodd picked up Darryl and threw him across the museum! The inspector managed to twist his body and land in the dunking pool avoiding injury. But he was out of the fight for now!

Jobodd sent Prue down again, causing her to scream in frustration! "MMMMMMMMMMMPH!!" This monsters are toying with me! I bet Dan is doing this for kicks! If only I weren't blindfolded!"

As Jobodd went after Sledge again, Phoebe kept cutting! "Oh! That's better!" Piper said as the rope on her forearms was cut and encouraged Phoebe, "Just one more!"

BLAM! BLAM! Hammer shot Jobodd twice more but groggy didn't get his head or heart and just slowed him down! He got Sledge and started to strangle him! Out of the corner of his eye he saw Prue once again bending upwards to stay out of the oil!

"Hurry Phoebe! Leo pull yourself together and do something!" Piper urged!

Witch Hunt part 16b

'I can't hold this anymore, oh!' Prue thought as just as he was about to go into the oil the chain reversed again!

Dropping Hammer Jobodd whirled and saw Leo by the lever. Blinking over a berserk rage in his eyes he went for the wounded Whitelighter when he stopped! Or rather Piper, her hands finally free, froze him!

As Sledge got to his feet and Morris pulled himself out of the pool Sledge questioned "Agent Wyatt, what did she just do?"

Thinking quickly Leo replied, "Sledge I am really not FBI, I am CIA. This is National Security need to know stuff. I am sure you understand!"

Slapping his head Hammer replied "Of course then ugly here(pointing to Jobodd) really isn't Japanese but must be Chinese in disguise! Some sort of Commie genetic super soldier! Well we know how to deal with their kind! Give me a hand partner?"

"Sure Sledge! What do you have in mind?" Darryl replied.

The Inspectors consulted as Piper started cutting Phoebe 's arms free and the sisters saw a very bizarre sight! Hammer and Morris each took one side of Jobodd, got a running start and threw him into the vat of boiling oil!! They then did a high five!

"Um Darryl are you all right?" Piper asked after this out of character for Morris action.

Smiling sheepishly Morris patted Hammer on the shoulder and replied, "Sledge is rubbing off on me!"

"MMMMMMMPH!!" Hearing her sisters voices Prue cried for attention and thought, 'Get me down!'

Witch Hunt epilogue

Battered, bruised and half strangled Dan Gordon crawled quietly away thinking, 'If I can just sneak out of' "OWWWWWWW!!" Dan screamed as a black 3" high heel pinned his right hand painfully to the floor! "Gurk!" He yelped again as Piper's other heel ground into his back! Pleading for mercy Dan said, "Piper you usually aren't so vicious! Cut me some slack for old times sake, please!"

Piper angrily replied, "After you drugged me, tied me up, gagged me with that big rubber heart and strapped me to a pendulum? Plus what you did to my sisters and Leo? Heh, not a chance! Don't worry about my heel in your kidney you have a spare!"

Finally Prue was on the floor and with Sledge, Darryl and Phoebe all working quickly freed from her bonds. Furious Prue looked around and saw Piper heeling Dan. Grabbing Phoebe she rushed over and said, "Piper STOP!" Piper lifted her eyebrow in annoyance and Dan whimpered in relief until Prue said, "Don't be greedy, leave some of him for us!"

Watching this Sledge commented, "Well Morris, Wyatt, I see why you like these ladies! I never knew women's shoes could make a criminal scum cry like that!"

Later at Halliwell manor: Piper in a short hot pink bathrobe helped Leo get off his blood stained clothes and into the shower. Innocently enough the Whitelighter said, "I am not quite myself yet Piper could you help with my back?" His answer was a smile and the dropping of her bathrobe to the floor...

At police HQ, the chief talked to Morris again, "OK Darryl you have suffered enough. I will get you a new partner now."

Darryl stood up and said, "Why chief? Sledge is the finest officer I have ever known and a real American hero! I am proud to serve with and learn from him!" The chief's jaw drops and he starts to pale but Darryl continues, "I need to go now chief my trigger finger is getting itchy and Sledge is waiting!" With that Darryl turns and leaves the office as the pale faced, totally shocked chief starts making strangled noises! Once outside the office Darryl smiles and thinks to himself, 'Gotcha!'

A week later at the Price asylum for the criminally insane. "Hey what are these things for?" Dan asked.

Doctor Vincent replied, "They are electrodes for your shock therapy."

"Shock Therapy?" Dan questioned as the switch was thrown and "AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!"

The end.


End file.
